A Second Chance
by Hollyleaf12451
Summary: Hawk is a loner that somehow got into Thunderclan territory.He doesn't remember how he got there and everything before that.Bramblestar finds him and trains him to become a warrior.But even though he doesn't know Bramblestar,he feels like he shouldn't trust him.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors and any of the characters except my OC Hawk/Hawkfeather**  
**This is my first Fan Fic story!Here are the allegiances.**

Allegiances:  
Leader:Bramblestar-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice:Amberpool-Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Sorreltail-Tortoishell and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudtail-Long haired white tom with blue eyes  
Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom  
Leafpool-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes,former medicine cat  
Spiderleg-Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Birchfall-Light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing-White she-cat with green eyes  
Berrynose-Cream colored tom  
Mousewhisker-Gray and white tom  
Lionblaze-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap-Reddish tabby tom  
Toadstep-Black and white tom  
Rosepetal-Dark cream she-cat  
Bumblestripe-Very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing-Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool-Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Cherryheart-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Molenose-Brown and cream tom  
Lilywater-Pale ginger she-cat  
Dewdrop-Gray tom with amber eyes  
Snowtail-White tom  
Rainfall-White she-cat with gray spots  
Apprentices:  
Silverpaw-Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes Mentor:Toadstep  
Stripedpaw-Gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes Mentor:Ivypool  
Bluepaw-Blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes Mentor:Foxleap

Queens:  
Daisy-Cream long furred she-cat (mother to Muddykit,dark brown tom,and Sunkit,pale ginger she-cat)  
Cinderheart-Gray tabby she-cat (mother to Firekit,Fiery red tom,Creekkit,gray tom,and Honeykit,light brown she-cat)  
Icecloud-White she-cat (expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

Elders:  
Graystripe-Long haired gray tom  
Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors or the characters **

"I think we should give him another chance." A blue gray she-cat said."Now that his father is gone,he can live his own life and become a kind and loyal warrior."  
"I don't think so,Bluestar." A golden tom said."He could remember his past life and try to get know how powerful he is,he could destroy the clans!Again!"  
"That's enough arguing,Lionheart!We've already come to a decision." A fiery red tom interrupted."I will send his spirit back down to the clans and he will become a loner until one of the clan cats find him."  
"Alright,Firestar." Lionheart spoke."Which clan shall we send him to?"  
"Thunderclan of course!" Bluestar said.  
"But what if he recongnizes his brother?" Lionheart said nervously.  
"He won't recognize him,i'll make sure of that." Firestar said."What I'm worried about is that he'll recognize the cats he trained in the Dark was diffucult to erase that out of his I guess we're just going to take the risk.I'll send him down now."

**Sorry if this was horrible writing but I'm new at this!So what do you guys think so far?And I know it's really short but i'll make the next one longer.**


	3. The Stranger

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors except my OC Hawk/Hawkfeather**  
"Get up,Ivypool!" Dovewing hissed in her ear."You need to go on the dawn patrol!" Ivypool groaned and stretched."Fine,I'm coming." She padded out of the Warriors den and saw Squirrelflight,Toadstep,and Sorreltail already waiting for her at the thorn tunnel.  
"What took you so long?" Sorreltail asked in hadn't been the same after Brackenfur two moons after the Dark Forest battle,Brackenfur was attacked by a fox and had always been grumpy after that.  
"Sorry,I overslept." Ivypool said quietly."Let's just go now." When they got near the Windclan border,they saw Amberpool picking herbs."Hi,Amberpool." Ivypool said."How's Jayfeather?"  
"Not so good." Amberpool said sadly."He's still grieving." Briarlight had died six sunrises ago after eating bad also hadn't been the same after instead of being grumpy,he never spoke to had been a good friend to him,and he maybe even loved her."Poor Jayfeather." Squirrelflight said sadly."It might take a while for him to get over this."  
"He'll get over cat looses someone they love at one 's just get back to patrolling." Sorreltail said impatiently,but there was some sadness in her started walking again and Ivypool felt Toadstep's fur press against flinched was obvious Toadstep had a crush on her,and he always wanted to be with was getting annoyed,but stayed silent because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
"Wow,this is one of the rare days no other clan cat has crossed the border." Squirrelflight said in suprise."Let's get back to camp."  
"Wait!" Ivypool stopped."There's a strange scent." Squirrelflight sniffed the air."Your 's go check it out." Squirrelflight followed the scent trail with the rest of the patrol following closely behind."I lost the scent trail." Squirrelflight sniffed the air again.  
"What do you think it is?" Toadstep whispered to Ivypool."I'm not smells like a rogue or loner,but there's a very faint smell of stars,like the Moonpool." Ivypool whispered back.  
"Stay here." Squirrelflight ran through the all waited for a while,and finally Squirrelflight came out,but she wasn't was a dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes._Hawkfrost!,_Ivypool thought._No,it can't 's dead,and this cat looks much more nice._  
"Who's that?" Toadstep said with wide was fear in Sorreltail's eyes."Yeah,who is that cat?" There was fear in her voice too._Sorreltail recognizes him too.  
_"I don't know,what is your name?" Squirrelflight asked the strange cat.  
"Uh..." The cat thought for a moment."I don't remember.I think it's...Hawk."


End file.
